Emergency and security situations unfortunately do occur and often people find themselves unprepared to deal with such emergency and security situations. For example, many people residing in coastal areas live with the reality that from time to time, they may have to deal with the consequences of a hurricane. Others face the possibility of being subjected to tornados, floods, earthquakes, and other natural disasters. When such disasters do occur, they can be very threatening and often people that are subjected to such are not really equipped and prepared to deal with the consequences. For example, it is not unusual for there to be mass power outages as a consequence of a hurricane, flood, earthquake, or the like. For many people, when this occurs, they are unable to quickly find temporary lighting an a fire extinguisher in the case of a fire. In many cases, people may have a flashlight and/or candles, for example, but at the crucial and most threatening time may be unable to locate such in their household.
Besides having to deal with the potential problems of hurricanes, tornados, earthquakes, and the like, other people will from time to time have to deal with a serious security risk such as a prowler around the home or even a burglar. In these cases, there is often a need for a portable alarm device in order that help may be quickly summoned. In some cases, it is desirable for a person that is placed in a very threatening security situation to resort to an offensive measure such as using mace or pepper spray in order to free themself from a potentially dangerous situation.
Therefore, there has been and continues to be a need for a compact but well organized emergency and security kit that can be maintained in one's household or in any other desired location for the purpose of providing quick and easy access to articles such as flashlights, candles, a radio with a weather band and the like. As pointed out above, all too often people are confronted with emergency and security threats and while they may have articles or equipment to help them deal with such problems, they are often not easily found when the need occurs.
Thus, there is a need for a compact well-organized emergency and security kit, of a household nature, that includes an array of articles that will assist people in dealing with emergencies, natural disasters and security threats.